1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable dosimeter.
2. Related Art
Existing personal radiation monitoring devices using passive integrating radiation sensors require removal of the sensors from a holder before the sensors can be quantitatively evaluated using the appropriate analytical instruments or processes designed for use in a controlled laboratory setting.